1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for manufacturing from sheets articles of manufacture having a highly inorganically filled organic polymer matrix. Sheets having such a matrix can vary greatly in thickness, stiffness, flexibility, toughness, and strength and can be used in a dry or moist state to form a variety of objects, including printed sheets, containers and other packaging materials. Such sheets are less expensive and are more environmentally friendly than sheets made from conventional materials (such as paper, plastic, or metal) and are especially useful in the manufacture of disposable food and beverage containers used by the fast food industry.
2. The Relevant Technology